


I Know I'm Supposed To Love You

by punkrockpotato



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, Summer of Like, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockpotato/pseuds/punkrockpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey always knows what Pete wants, but he's not sure that Pete knows what he's in for</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know I'm Supposed To Love You

Observant. Something people often called Mikey Way. Some called him a mind reader, but he just... _knew_ people. How they worked, how they thought. True, each person is different but Mikey caught on pretty quickly to each person's differences. Gerard calls Mikey Sherlock Holmes, and claims his little brother has had this 'mind reading gift since birth'. Even when Mikey went through the pirate phase, he seemed to always know what Gerard was thinking, which, was mostly "C'mon little bro, you're not a freaking pirate". Even his mum thought it was freaky, how her youngest son could walk up to her and say exactly what was on her mind. 

 

Even with the being the observant freak he is, he still doesn't know _everything_. 

 

Mikey was squished between the wall of his bunk and Pete Wentz, a short emo man who was far too convincing and far too hyper for this time at night. It's three a.m., not to mention the fact that the rest of Mikey's band was sleeping inches away. This has been a common occurrence this summer, staying up in the heat of the night, passing a bottle of pop back and forth and sharing a set of headphones that blasted Danzig. They both had sleep insomnia and to make the nights a little less sucky, they'd stay together. Sometimes, Pete would read the latest pop magazine until Mikey fell asleep, but this night, they were far too wired. 

 

"Hey" Pete bites his lip and props his body up on his arm to get a look at Mikey at a better angle. Mikey quirked his head in Pete's direction, watching him through his own glasses. Pete doesn't speak again, he just tilts his head and kisses Mikey. Which, Mikey doesn't mind, it kind of comes along with being Pete's friend- butt slaps, hugs, kisses, joking 'I love you's'. Besides, Pete was very adamant about his rule 'only gay above the waist', but something feels off to Mikey. See, Pete's harder to read, for Mikey, he doesn't know why, but that's just how it is. But, his feeling of 'off' was confirmed when Pete threw a leg over Mikey's hips to straddle him (Hitting the top of the bunk with his ass, but luckily Ray was a heavy sleeper), and began to grind against him. 

 

Mikey could _feel_ that Pete wanted to say something...but not just yet. So he went with it, letting the boy lick, bite, grind, whimper, and touch as he pleased. Finally, Pete separated, his lungs burning for oxygen, and Mikey watched his wild eyes. His mad eyes looked like they were dying to tell Mikey something, and he wasn't sure that this 'something' was going to be good, he didn't even need his observant abilities to know whatever is going to come out of Pete's mouth next is going to be insane, maybe even illegal.

 

"Hey Mikey Way" He says, as if procrastinating on whatever he was going to say. "guess what"

 

"What?" Mikey places his hand on Pete's cheek to calm the quirking of his curved lips.

 

"You're the mind reader...you should know"

 

Mikey sighs, studying Pete, taking it all in, past and present events included. Throughout the summer they've been nearly inseparable by the 'Sweet Little Dudes Gang'. Though, close for Mikey is very different for Pete. Mikey's close is secrets, best friends, dancing, kissing...where as Pete's close was probably marriage to be honest. Pete was just the kind of guy who was 'close' with everyone. But today was new, Mikey knows that Pete isn't gay, as stated previously. Making out, full on tongue behind closed doors, that they have done, but there's something more to tonight, the heat, the grinding, the tiny whimpers from the back of their throats. _It just felt different_. Pete's eyes were mad, but the kind of mad that takes you on an adventure and you see a moose or big foot or something. His black hair was frizzy and messy from when Mikey threaded his hands in it. There were traces of sweat, mostly from the heat, some from nervousness. Mikey could tell Pete is chewing on his tongue and lip- a bad habit formed with anxiety. There were small purple bruises on his neck and collar bone, which were Mikey's doing. Pete's shirt was pushed up just enough to see his tattoo that's right above the pelvis, where his dick seemed to be getting harder. Which, wasn't uncommon, dudes get boners, so what? Normally though, Pete would end it when either of them could feel a dick against their leg. Only one thing popped into his mind, and it couldn't be true. _Pete's gay above the waist_. But when Mikey realised that a hotel night in New York was coming up in a few days, his thoughts were confirmed. 

 

"I don't wanna say it" Mikey looked away from his burning gaze, which made Mikey's neck red hot with embarrassment at the mere thought of saying....it. Plus, if Mikey's wrong, it's going to be awkward for the both of them.

 

"C'mon" Pete urged beginning to grind against Mikey again and suck on his neck. _What has gotten into him?_ Mikey can't even tell if he's burning up from the summer heat or from the anxiety of telling Pete what he thinks Pete is thinking. "Hotel night" Pete hints, "I have a room alone..." Pete's movements become more hesitant, as if he's becoming less confident the longer Mikey stays silent. "I may or may not have blackmailed Joe into going with Andy. He owed me a few favours from all the weed I scored him anyway." Pete's rambling now, prolonging the point that they both know, but refuse to say. "But like, I dunno, I might get lonely so....if you wanted to...I dunno..."

 

"Yeah." Mikey whispers, it's a promise, a secret. Mikey feels Pete's anxiety drain away momentarily, as he begins to gain heat again. Grinding, kissing, biting. The hot breath against Mikey's neck makes him whimper from the back of his throat and he knows that they have to stay quiet, but the way Pete's pushing against him makes him want to ravish the smaller boy. 

 

\----------------

 

Throughout the week, anxiety came from both sides. Pete was freaking out to the highest extent and he basically had no one to talk to. Well, Patrick tried....that didn't go very well. Patrick can tell when Pete's having an anxiety attack, so he tried to be nice and help a buddy out. But when the words, "Hotel night, sex, Mikey, dick and ass" tumbled out all in the same sentence, Patrick regretted his choice of friends. Which translates to covering his ears and singing 'lalalalalala' at the top of his lungs. It most certainly didn't help that he and Mikey don't say anything about it. Mikey just has this smirk whenever Pete thinks about it for too long. Pete's even fucking up on stage, he can't jack off properly because his imaginations come in fragments. He can't picture him touching Mikey...or Mikey touching him... and it's really messing with his bass playing abilities. He's lucky if he doesn't get kicked out of the band for messing up this much. 

 

Mikey on the other hand, is taking a more relaxing approach to it. _It can't be that hard to get off another dude_. His plan is basically just to let it happen, let everything come naturally. But, he is enjoying Pete's attempts to cope. Mikey will  throw smirks at Pete whenever he knows that Pete's thinking about the night to come, which is all the time. He also enjoys brushing against Pete, even the softest touch to the arm makes Pete shiver with anticipation. The kisses are heated, behind venue doors or against trees, surprisingly they haven't even got caught yet. 

 

One day, after a set, Pete pushes Mikey against the wall between speakers, out of public eye. "You're driving me insane" Pete smirks against the younger's lips. 

 

"I dear hope so" Mikey replies as he squeezed Pete's hips. 

 

"Do we have to wait...I mean... we could...ya know...do it somewhere..." Pete stumbled over his words with the heat radiating between them.

 

Mikey just smiles and shakes his head. "One more night. You'll survive" but Pete wasn't so sure he would actually survive.

 

\-------------

 

Somehow, as if by miracle, Pete survived one more night. 

 

And the lead up to the next night was more than awkward. Mikey's cheeks tinted pink whenever Pete was in close proximity and Pete just plain out couldn't talk to anyone. His brain filled with incomplete thoughts and anxieties of the following night. It's all that was on both of their minds, and neither of them could talk to each other when they knew they'd be _fucking_ in a few hours. It's too planned, too exciting.

 

The plan was they'd go to the hotel room together but the queen diva Gerard Way made the My Chem. bus stop for IHOP, leaving the FOB bus to arrive far before them. That means, an hour of Pete sitting in the hotel room, by himself, sitting on the bed where they were gonna do it. Yeah, his anxiety was through the roof. 

 

After an hour of twiddling his thumbs, clicking through the television channels and digging through his duffle bag for nothing in particular, he heard noises outside his hotel room.

 

"Come on Mikey, do it once more for us" Two girls begged

 

"No" Mikey's sighs "I really need to get some rest"

 

"C'mon" The blonde one begged "What am I thinking"

 

Mikey bites his lip and glances to the door Pete said he was in. "You want me to have sex with you" Mikey pauses to let the girls giggle with faux shyness "unfortunately, I have a friend who is planning the same thing" Mikey points towards the looming wooden door. "And if you don't mind, I'd love to get to that"

 

The to girls pouted. "Foursome?"

 

Mikey shook his head no before brushing the key card against the scanner pad and pushing in to slam the door in their faces. 

 

"Two girls, hot blonde and a solid eight brunette. And you choose me?" Pete laughs, his head still crooked to look out the door that was no longer open. 

 

"Yeah well..." Mikey rubs his temples, scanning the room "could you just give me a few seconds? I really want to wash this day off my body"

 

"Yeah" Pete replies a little too awkwardly "of course, take your time" 

 

Mikey just laughs slightly and shakes his head before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Briefly, Pete wonders if he should follow him in there, in like a romantic surprise way and stuff. But then he remembers how Mikey told him about following through certain routines and aspects throughout the day so his bass playing stays in tact. Pete doesn't necessarily believe it- he's more of a 'live by the second' kinda guy- but he doesn't want Mikey to spontaneously combust on stage either. 

 

Mikey comes out a few moments later, not really making eye contact with Pete, but planning on moving over to the bed with him at least. But being the uncoordinated ballerina he is, he proceeds to trip over Pete's duffle bag that was laying in the most inconvenient spot on the floor. But if anyone thinks he was going down alone, they're for sure wrong. He grabs Pete's wrist, partially to keep from hitting his ass on the floor, partially to bring him down with, and with Mikey's luck, it was the latter.

 

"You're clumsy Mikeyway" Pete notes after their bodies fell to the floor with a hollow 'thunk'. 

 

"And you're a huge dork" Mikey jokes back before Pete's eyes noticeably drop to his lips, then, instead of Pete's eyes being on his lips, it was his lips. This kiss, unlike the others, is filled with anticipation and nervousness in place of Pete's usual certainty that he contained within himself. Mikey lets his jaw relax enough to let Pete slide his tongue in, gently licking his lips and the insides of his mouth. Pete runs his tongue against the roof of the younger's mouth, letting him whimper from the bottom of his throat, then parts away to breathe, mostly, but also slide down a little more to kiss his neck, leaving a nice strong hickey on his soft spot that has him moaning and squirming beneath Pete. 

 

"Pete-Pete" Mikey stammers out. "We should, like, not be on the floor"

 

Pete can't help but stop and chuckle into Mikey's neck for a moment, because of course he'd want to be on the bed, this is the first real bed they've seen in miles. So, like any gentleman would do, Pete picks Mikey up and places him on the bed, barely having a moment of time when their lips weren't touching. 

 

"God Mikey" Pete whimpers, his eyes staying closed and his lips pressed close to Mikey as he grinded their hips together. Pete seemed to get lost in kissing him, but he quickly went back on track, trying to keep his reputation of always being the best in bed. "Cool if I take your jeans off?" 

 

Mikey nods breathlessly feeling relief as his buttons become undone and he slides his jeans down enough to kick them off with little to no effort. Feeling guilty, Mikey mirrors Pete, sliding the elder's jeans down whilst sucking on his jaw- enough to make Pete moan low and deep. 

 

"Jesus, you have too many clothes on" Pete gasps, pulling Mikey's shirt off, making Mikey stop the _awesome_ jaw kissing. 

 

"You're wearing the same amount" Mikey follows suit by taking Pete's shirt off, leaving both of them in their boxers.

 

Pete tugs Mikey in for a kiss, kissing him warm and firm, tasting of coffee and cigarettes. Mikey opens up, tilting his head into it. Pete moans in the back of his throat and rolls down on Mikey, grinding him until Mikey makes an impatient noise. If Pete could only do one thing for the rest of forever, it might be trolling around a bed and making out with Mikey. He would be perfectly content with that. Even so, Pete pushes off, ducking his head, mouth meeting skin, lips and tongue tracing down Mikey's torso, across his belly, down to his dick, pushing his boxers off in one elegant move. Mikey makes a desperate noise as Pete's mouth slides over him, tonguing his slit and adding pressure with his lips

 

"Fuck. Pete..." He pants. Pete just makes a knowing noise, moving his head and when Pete glances up he can see Mikey's eyes are squeezed shut, and he looks lost in it.

 

Mikey fists his fingers into Pete's hair as he pants out his appreciation, until he's shaking and coming and linking swears together in a long chain of pleasure. He's still gasping when Pete lets his spent dick slide from his mouth and leans up over Mikey, licking his lips. 

 

If roles were flipped, it would've taken Pete three times as long to be able to move out of his post-orgasmic bliss, where as Mikey attacks Pete's lips almost instantly, pinning Pete down underneath his long, lanky body.

 

Mikey moved down Pete's body, kissing and licking lines over his torso and Pete loved every second of it. His body was now so on edge at this point that he knew he probably wouldn't last long. Mikey curled his fingers into the waistband and pulled, taking Pete's underwear  making his skin was sweat even with  the cool air against his bare skin. 

 

Mikey positioned himself between Pete's legs and  wrapped his hand around Pete's dick pumping slowly before lowering his mouth so that his lips collide the sensitive skin of Pete's dick. 

 

Pete glances down at Mikey and he's sure he looks hotter than any pornography he had ever seen with his cheeks were blushed pink, and his pink, plump mouth wrapped around Pete's dick.  Mikey made little humming, moaning noises. The vibrations ran through all of Pete's senses and he knew he was going to lose it. Each touch from Mikey's fingers, teeth, tongue and lips were uncoiling the heat in Pete's belly, making him thrust up into Mikey's mouth. The next instant he came hard, moaning obscenely and emptying himself into Mikey's mouth and down his chin. He looked at Mikey through heavy eyes and Mikey looked pretty satisfied with his job.

 

Mikey crawled back up to lean on Pete's chest, bringing the sheets with him. Pete made a noise of appreciation, knowing he didn't have to say anything because Mikey just knew. So, Pete petted the younger's fluffy hair, smoothing down the frizzies until they both fell asleep, knowing how much they love each other.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally just going to copy this and put it right into my wattpad story since I'm super lazy. But yeah, the writing is all mine so sue me for being lazy.


End file.
